Doctor Champ
Doctor Champ is the therapy horse at Pastiches Malibu Rehabilitation Center. He is a recurring character in [[Season 6|'Season 6']] of ''BoJack Horseman'', ''who is first introduced in [[A Horse Walks into a Rehab|''A Horse Walks into a Rehab]].'' Physical Appearance Personality Background Season 6 In [[A Horse Walks into a Rehab|''A Horse Walks into a Rehab]], BoJack is seen at a group therapy session, where he encourages a woman named Denise to let her feelings out. The therapy horse Doctor Champ, tells them in rehab, there is a saying that "everyone takes a different route to get to Soberopilis, USA." Doctor Champ then questions BoJack, on when the first time he drank. BoJack deflects this, by jokingly saying when wasn't the first time he drank. The group all laugh at this. Later, at a private outdoor session with Doctor Champ, BoJack is questioned abut whether he feels good about leaving; as his last day at the facility is tomorrow. BoJack says, he feels ready. Doctor Champ presses him further, asking if BoJack is ready to go out into the world. BoJack says he feels confident about doing so. Doctor Champ points out to BoJack, he has a habit of deflecting, when it come to talking about the source of his addiction. BoJack then jokingly deflects by complimenting the therapy horse on his tie. Doctor Champ counters this, saying jokingly deflecting, still counts as deflecting. BoJack then states he came to rehab to take responsibility for himself. He then says all anyone says that it's not his fault and he is powerless over his addiction. Doctor Champ says that is the first step in overcoming addiction. BoJack then questions why there are twelve steps to the program. The therapy horse then tells him they have a saying in the sober community "what our addictions want us to want, our future is just a house built from the ''blueprint that is our past." ''BoJack then says, that sayings are supposed to illustrate concepts via straightforward allegory. He then sarcastically says, he admires that Doctor Champ's sayings don't do that. The therapy horse then points out BoJack is deflecting again. BoJack then says, he came to make himself responsible, for his own choices. He goes on to say nobody made him drink, that was him alone. Doctor Champ tells BoJack the gate code, saying he can leave whenever he wants, it doesn't have to be tomorrow. Doctor Champ tells BoJack he can't joke his way through this, and everyone else is being honest. BoJack then challenges this by saying all the other patients are lying as well. Doug continues wearing a business suit even though he won't get his finance job back, Joan Tripplehorn is really Jeanne Tripplehorn wearing fake glasses, and actor Jay Hernandez is undercover under a pseudonym for a role he is playing. Jameson then says BoJack is right, and the other clients at the rehab facility suck. BoJack then takes a jab Jameson, saying she would love to get sober, but her friend McCaitlyn sneaks her water bottles filled with vodka every visiting day. Doctor Champ is shocked to learn Jameson has been smuggling alcohol into the facility. Jameson then blames vodka for being the same color as water. BoJack then points out it's her fifth time in rehab and maybe rehab just isn't working. BoJack further says if anyone checks into rehab more than once, maybe they are a lost cause or maybe rehab is a money-making industry that does not have people's best interests at heart. He then asks Doctor Champ if that is honest enough for him. Trivia Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Horses